


悬

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 含3女装/猫耳道具/ABO
Relationships: 闻嘉
Kudos: 9





	悬

“嘉嘉，你有银色的头发。”

翟潇闻从焉栩嘉的裙摆上捏下一根长发。焉栩嘉的气已经喘不匀，一边往床中间挪一边认真反驳：“是假发…白天的假发套上掉下来的……”  
好哦。翟潇闻握住他的手吻上去：“还是黑发好看。”  
焉栩嘉的脸很红。他转头，把脸埋进枕头里，侧脸生动的小痣很诱人，蓬蓬的黑纱堆在腿间。

猫耳发箍被丢到地上。焉栩嘉有种奇怪的执着：对一切疑似卖萌的物品say no。裙子都穿了还在意这个，翟潇闻俯身去吻他的锁骨，捏住他的下巴让他侧身，先做了个临时标记。

信息素包裹缠绕，顺着后颈漫上来。翟潇闻放开焉栩嘉，竟然坐了起来，在一边摆弄手机。  
焉栩嘉：？  
他身下热意涌来，太阳穴胀痛，眉心紧蹙。翟潇闻托腮划了几下手机，焉栩嘉终于忍不住也坐起来：“你在干什么？”  
翟潇闻倒是一脸无辜：“丑团外卖送套啊，我可是负责的alpha。”  
焉栩嘉无语。他提着裙摆企图下床，然而脚触地一阵晕眩，使不上力气。他软绵绵地踹了翟潇闻一脚：“第二个抽屉，你去拿。”

被迫进入发情期的后果就是头晕。况且翟潇闻也不怎么配合，抠门兮兮地只释放一点儿信息素。焉栩嘉在他肩头恶狠狠地咬一口，换来了身下更猛烈的抽插。黑纱裙侧边的拉链被拉开，翟潇闻揉捏着他的腰，慢慢把他的腿抬得更高一些。  
焉栩嘉脸上满是汗泪，伸出胳膊去搂翟潇闻的脖子，翟潇闻俯身和他接吻。湿润的嘴唇实在太可爱，两人紧紧黏在一起，不分彼此。

祈求天父放过一双恋人，怕发生的永远别发生。  
比如手机突然狂响，接起来是丑团外卖小哥。

翟潇闻拎着塑料袋回来的时候，焉栩嘉的气压已经低到仿佛能看到实体乌云。裙子褪下一半，他的肩头在昏暗灯光下微微泛粉。翟潇闻在他肩头亲一口，焉栩嘉仰头望向他，轻轻叹了口气。  
他翻身把自己埋进被子里，突然感觉空气中信息素浓度骤然升高。头还是有点疼，眼眶发热，眼皮也胀，像是熬夜后的疲倦。翟潇闻隔着被子抱了他一会儿，焉栩嘉咬着下唇，被他一点点温柔地从被子里剥出来压在身下。  
翟潇闻从身后捂住他的眼睛，焉栩嘉感觉脑袋上被戴上了毛茸茸的东西。  
果然是那个猫耳发箍！焉栩嘉还没来得及伸手摘下，就被翟潇闻按住手腕。裙子已经皱得不成样子。要不脱了吧，焉栩嘉小声嘀咕。翟潇闻却伸手把他滑到手肘的泡泡纱拉上来，顺便抚平背上的布料。焉栩嘉还没来及的再说什么，翟潇闻就用力顶了进去。

品尝眼泪不一定是痛苦事。此刻所有感觉都是钝的，微痛的，柔软的。焉栩嘉觉得自己的听觉正被无限放大，人的心跳竟能响到这种程度，实在是不可思议。翟潇闻动作很凶，不仅进得深，手也掐得用力。焉栩嘉迷糊间好像喊了句痛，翟潇闻的动作停了一会儿，焉栩嘉又自己送上来，臀肉湿漉漉软乎乎。相比起来，黑纱裙都显得锋利了。  
他头上的发箍摇摇欲坠，翟潇闻帮他戴好。焉栩嘉刚刚高潮过，身体还在抖，看什么都是虚的。他去捉翟潇闻的手，鼻音重得要把话语吞没：“不要。”

“我不是猫，”停顿了一会儿他又开口：“我是猛虎。”  
翟潇闻抱着他坐起来，焉栩嘉靠在摞起来的枕头上，眼皮肿得发亮，吸吸鼻子就要往下滑。“困吗？”翟潇闻看了眼时间。焉栩嘉摇摇头，扯起裙摆看了一眼，又放下：“我想脱掉。”  
那你要承认你是猫。翟潇闻故意逗他，焉栩嘉又闷进被子里。过了好一会儿都没动，翟潇闻怀疑他睡着了，挪过去关床头灯。

“喵。”


End file.
